


Heaven 33 *Sneak Peek*

by Chocolatelover94



Series: ~*Heaven 33~* [1]
Category: John Wayne Gacy - Fandom, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angels, Guardian Angels, Inspiration, Love of God, Spiritual, Victims of John Wayne Gacy, word of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: 43 Years Ago, 33 Young men and boys met their untimely fate at the hands of a Serial Killer leaving the Nation in pure shock. Now 4 decades later, they are back-as angels ready to get a second chance as they are descended back down to Earth to help people and teach them the word of God.Follow their lives as not only are they assigned to help an individual in need, but to also learn lessons for themselves as well as each-other's.
Series: ~*Heaven 33~* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113311





	Heaven 33 *Sneak Peek*

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to so many John Wayne Gacy Podcasts and Documentaries, I have been thinking and feeling connections to all of his victims whom he had killed 4 decades now. And this has been popping up inside of my head for so long that what if I do a series about them but as angels? Where it will have a combination of tv shows such as Touched By An Angel and Highway to Heaven? 
> 
> This will be a Sneak Peek to what I'll be planning to do in the near future 
> 
> R.I.P to all of his Victims 🕊🌹💖

_It was morning. The sun barely rose towards the horizon leaving a large cloud of fog to float aimlessly around the long and straight road the silence overbearing the atmosphere. A dark silhouette appeared out of nowhere as he was walking slowly not really caring about what lied ahead; all he was focused on was his destination creating a plan in mind to when he would get there. Shoulder length brunette hair bounced slightly as he was putting in one foot after another; luckily, he was wearing sneakers for it was cold but he did not feel a gust of wind go through him. To him, it felt natural compared to the other cold weathers he felt; it was more calming and tranquil to help ease his mind, body, and soul._

_A honking sound soon broke his train of ponder as he looked behind him only to see a truck coming his way as he quickly moved to the side holding his thumb up as a sign to stop thus seeing the vehicle stop and the window winding down to reveal an elderly man who looked to be in his early 60's wearing a blue baseball cap to cover his receding hair line from being witnessed._

_"_ Yes, can I help you?" He asked taking the toothpick out of his mouth to get a good look at the boy who smiled.

"Is it alright with you if I can get a ride to my destination?" The man looked at him as if he grew a second head wondering where the kid came from.

"Son, please, I could be a killer for all I know and you askin' me, a complete stranger, for a ride? who do you think I am a Cab Service? Find somebody else and get lost!" And he drove off leaving a cloud of smoke that caused the younger male to flag it out of his face. He soon shook his head, then, an idea flew into his mind. Making a smirk, he then blinked his eyes seeing the truck break down as well as the guy getting out.

"Oh for God's sake!" He exclaimed opening up the hood to check the engine only to see and smell black smoke blowing into his face couldn't believe that this was happening to him now of all times; he wasn't near any service stations, and Triple A would take over an hour to get here if he were to call them on his phone. What was he going to do? The next he knew the boy came over towards him.

"You again? didn't I tell you was to get lost kid?"

"Sir, if you happen to be so kind as to let me check to see if the engine is alright, will you also let me ride with you to the nearest town?" The man looked at him tensely while rolling his eyes muttering out a whatever. Giving out a grin in the process, he soon set to work asking him if he had a toolbox only getting a response saying that it was in the back cab as he took it out giving it to the teen boy who nodded his head in thanks plus asking him to go back in the vehicle to let him work in peace. Looking at him suspiciously, he then walked back in couldn't believe that the kid had the gall to give him an order. Within a couple minutes later, he then yelled out to let him know to try the ignition once again, doing so, it then purred to life as his eyes widen up.

"Well snap my back, it sounds good as new! I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, you have really saved me."

"When you are generous towards a person who is struggling to make a way, you will do what is right to see them get back on their feet." The elder nodded slowly and smiled.

"Well, for starters, how about I become generous to you right now? by letting you ride with me."

"I would like that thank you very much." And he soon got in, closed the door, and buckled his seat belt as the older male did the same and the two drove off.

"I can start by introducing myself, the name's Frank, what's yours?"

Looking at him slowly, he then smiled warmly. 

"I'm Robert."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 😊


End file.
